


Target Locked (Karma Akabane x F!Reader) NSFW

by Goldfishbowl (Goldfish_bowl)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Choking, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff, Gun Kink, Kissing, Lingerie, Masochism, Pet Names, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_bowl/pseuds/Goldfishbowl
Summary: After another failed assassination attempt, Karma does his best to make your next one more successful.DONOTREPOST MY WORKANYWHERE
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	Target Locked (Karma Akabane x F!Reader) NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, Smut, Assassination Attempts, Kissing, Choking, Gun Play, Gun Kink, Fighting, Dirty Talk, Saddism, Masochism, Dom, sub, Semi-Public Sex, Fear Kink, Lingerie, Degradation, Praise, Power Play, Clothed Sex, Vaginal Sex, Pet Names

You grit your teeth as a yellow tentacle rubs your head. Korosensei had quite pleasant ways to piss you off, and you hated it. Again your umpteenth assassination attempt had failed, again. Green stripes and a sick smile crossed your teachers face while he blathered on about where you want wrong this time. 

You were smart, you knew where you want wrong. The octopus probably knew that you knew that too, in fact you were positive he was aware. The bastard just wanted to rub it in your face. You felt the hate in the pit of your stomach grew and you smacked his arm away before spinning on your heels and walking out of the room quickly. 

Korosensei watches you go, his eerie smile staying on his face as always while his face turns back to yellow. 

"Korosensei don't you think that was a bit much? I mean you don't even tease _me_ that much when I give you another failed attempt." Karma rolls his eyes, cracking his fingers as his teacher picks up a piece of chalk. 

Nagisa is next to speak up. "He's got a point, plus I thought it was cool. Though there is a lot of anti-BB powder around now." 

"It's definitely going in the book of how to kill you." Nakamura laughs. At that Nagisa pulls out his tiny notebook and starts scribbling. 

"(Y/n) is having a hard time working with the rest of her class mates with her assassination attempts. Her preference to work alone, while admirable, won't kill me, and if I know any better I think she's completely aware that her attempts, while creative, can't be carried out on her own." 

Everyone looks to their fellow classmates. Korosensei wasn't wrong about it really. You absolutely hated him, and you hated working with other people. No one could handle your temper. Which was what booted you up the mountain in the first place. 

You shove your fists into your pockets, fighting in a skirt was practically pointless, slacks were more your style. You head out to the field, sauntering by Mr. Karasuma who was setting up for P.E. 

"Walking out again, (Y/n)?" 

"Shut up, the bastard wouldn't stop fucking talking about my _"lack of cooperation and teamwork"._ " 

"Well you do have a lack of it." He shrugs. 

You growl and launch for him, your knuckles cracking as you close a fist to punch him. He dodge your blow, and the next too. You'd only manage to land a few hits on him before, he's commended you for him. You could only manage a hit when you were calm, but blinded by rage? Forget it. He swept a leg under your own and your back slams against the grainy sand of the terrain. 

He pulls a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wipes his hands while you sit up. 

"Listen kid, I know why you like working alone. But in this type of situation no one can be counted in the isolation corner." He helps you to your feet and you scowl at the ground. 

"Hey." You both look to see Karma walking down the path, "I wanna talk to you. Teach let me out early since I finished up. C'mon." 

"H-Hey!" You raise your voice as he grabs your wrist and drags you away. 

"Karma I still have class to teach in 20 minutes so you two better be back here in time!" Karasuma calls after you, starting to prep the gear again while Karma pulls you to the tree line and shoves you into the wood. 

"If you're gonna lecture me like that fucking octopus I'll knock your lights out." You grumble. 

The red head laughs airily and shakes his head. 

"Wouldn't dream of it but I need help with my own attempt on him in a few days and I need you," he points to you, nearly sticking a finger in your chest, "to do it with me." 

His cocky smile and arrogant stature made you question his proposal a bit. Was he teasing you? You couldn't tell. You weren't a fool, you knew Karma was a natural born assassin. Well practiced in fighting style, and style in general. You look him up and down while his sunsetter eyes stayed trained on you. You almost saw hunger in them, almost. 

You feel your face grow hot and tint pink under his stare and you look away quickly. 

"You seem to be thinking, do we have a deal?" 

"No way, what's in it for me?" 

"Should it work out. You get to land the final hit all on your own. Money gets split between us, the world is saved, and I would've hardly helped at all. I'm basically just setting up the pins so you can knock them down." He licks his lips. 

Karma could see the gears turning in your head to make a decision. You bite your lip, a dark thought coming into his sadistic head. That lovely, plush lip would look so much more _delicious_ with a few teethmarks in it. 

"Fine, but only on one condition." 

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He leans in, nearly boxing you in against the tree you leaned against. 

You duck beneath him and grab him by his rather lithe waist. You squeeze it and he chuckles. 

"No more looking at me like a piece of meat you pervert." You growl. 

He grabs your arm and flips you easily, you gasp as your back hits the ground and he lands on top of you, a smile on his face. His knee is wedged between your legs and his hands rest on either side of your face. Your cheeks darken as you pant beneath him. 

"I can't help it if I look at you the way I do, you're just delectable, in fact you're the only person to have ever caught my eye. So you see _little Mouse_ , I'm gonna keep looking at you like you're my meal, cause you _are_." 

You stare up at him, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. You start to raise yourself but he strikes. Like lightning his hand catches your throat and your head is slammed against the ground. Your vision blurred as he squeezes your wind pipe. Air is cut and your brain feels fuzzy. 

"Don't be rash Mousey, you already know you can't beat me, as the old saying goes if you can't beat em'," 

He leans down, his grip loosening as his lips graze your ear. 

"Join em'."

You twist your head to catch his lips in a fiery kiss. Your mouth mashing against his ferociously, hungry. The sexual tension you'd both endured for a few years was enough to make your blood boil every time he gazed at you. There was so much neediness and longing in that kiss. He craved you as much as you craved him. You gasp as he wiggled his knee, spreading your legs. You took liberty in wrapping them around his hips while he ground his hard bulge against you. Delicious friction being caused by the movement and making you moan into his mouth. 

His tongue drank up and swallowed your precious noises. You tugged his red hair, bringing him closer that he already was. He pulled away and the hand on your throat tightened again. You released his hair and wrapped both hands and his wrist, keeping his hand pressed against your neck while he choked you. 

"Dirty bitch, you like this don't you? Ha! That's fucking rich! That it, I wanna watch those gorgeous eyes role back into your head while I fuck you." He continued to loosen and tighten his hand, your vision was getting spotty, you would no doubt have bruises left from his fingers. 

Your shirt had hiked up as he lifted you. He was between you legs on his knees, a hand wrapped around your throat while he ground into you. You were taking all of his mannerisms like a champ! It made you even more appealing to him! Man he was so whipped for you. He wondered go far he could go with this. 

You felt something hard against your cunt, and you knew it wasn't his cock. A soft click made your eyes shoot open and stare down at him and fear shot through you like dynamite. You saw the end of his signature gun drag across your clothed pussy. 

"Karma-!" 

"Shut your fucking mouth, Mousey. Don't you dare tell me you don't like it when I can see how much you've drenched your self, even your pants are starting to get a little wet spot, that won't do." He grins sadistically. 

He moves his hand away from your throat for a moment to undo the button on your pants. He pulls them down and laughs cheerfully. 

"All slacks and tennis shoes but beneath your tom-boy clothes you were pricey lingerie? That's adorable! And such a nice color too. I always thought red had a nice touch." 

He returns his hand to your throat, his thumb stroking a tube of muscle he felt there. You whined as he pressed the metal against you once more. The pit in your belly deepened as fear rose in your chest, you felt like your heart would implode. 

It was a simple Anti-BB air gun that was given to every one. Completely harmless to humans. Except when it was pressed against your crotch it might have been more harmful. You prayed to god the safety was on but you could only pray. Karma was the exact type to leave it live and cradle the trigger. 

The barrel pressed against your clothed opening, some of the soaked, darkened fabric entering your core as he tease your entrance. Your heart beat was hammering in your ears as he played with you. What if it went off by accident? What if it was a real gun instead of a air gun? What if his finger slipped? What if the safety was really off? All of these where based on the _"what ifs"_. You couldn't trust a _"what if."_

You had to trust the red head, Karma Akabane, the muscular boy laying on top of you, choking you, and about to fuck you with his gun and your panties. You gasp as he uses the end of the pistol to move your panties to the side and you shiver violently as the cool metal starts to drink up your juices. 

"Man you're really getting off on this! And I thought you'd draw the line with me pressing a gun to your cunt. But no! You're taking it like a good little Mouse, how far am I able to push you? It certainly isn't gonna take long to break your pretty little mind, I love that!" 

"Kar. . . Ma. . ." You whimper, you wanted to defend yourself under his barage of degradation. But you couldn't, you felt as if he would crush your windpipe. 

He definitely could if he wanted to. Your body temperature was rising. Your fear making your mind hazier and hazier. You felt like you were getting high off the lack of oxygen and the way his words swooned you. 

"Look at you, clenching around nothing, so desperate and needy to be filled with something. How about a taste of steel before I let you taste my cock." 

With your panties pushed to the side you're completely exposed. Your tongue falls out of your mouth as he pressed the barrel into you. The gun clicks again and you tighten around the weapon. He can already see creamy white coating the barrel and he laughs. _Laughs._ You'd always loved his laugh no matter how cocky or how forced it was. But this wasn't forced, this was pure joy at your expense. 

He pumps the gun in and out of you, stretching your walls wonderfully. You squeal, your legs tightening around him. You manage to tap you fingers against his hand that held your throat. He released your skin immediately and caressed your cheek. 

"K-Karma I can't take much more." You babble.

He wipes away the string of drool that dripped down your cheek. And he kisses one of the bruises on your neck. 

"Tell me you want me." Is what he says between kisses. You meet his yellow eyes, they hold a softness in once place for the sadism that used to be there and your lips quiver into a smile. 

"Please Karma, I want you so bad, please fuck me." 

His sadistic grin sparks again. 

"Good, Mouse." 

He pulls the gun from your pussy and sets it a side. He unbuckles his belt and pops his fly open. You watch him pull his cock out of his black boxers, shimmying them down his hips a little ways, just enough. You were painfully aware now, you were still in the woods. 

The risk of being caught made you shiver. You wanted his hands again. You took his right and placed it over your throat again. You quite liked how your brain was cutting you off left and right during all his minstrations. 

He dragged his cock up and down your wet slit, lubing himself up for the rough fucking he was about to give you. With a final smile he pushed inside of you, his cock was bigger than the barrel of his weapon. The bigger stretch was fantastic. 

He set a brutal pace for you and you lived every single thrust, every single second. He was overpowering you. You held onto his arm for leverage while he held your hips and fucked into you. 

"God, you're so good Mouse, so good. So tight." He laughs. He leans down you kiss your lips, swallowing your moans again as you tightened around his length. 

"Keep this up and you'll make me cum." Karma grits, his hips becoming erratic. 

"Yes, Karma please cum, I wanna make you cum!" You groan, your voice a bit scratchy from his rough treatment on your wind pipe. 

"Cum with me, Mousey, cum with me, ha!" The red head let his moans out with every thrust of his hips. 

In and out. Tighter, tighter, and tighter! 

"Fuck!" 

You cum around him and lock your ankles together. Holding him against you as he jerked and spasmed against you. 

"Cum! Please cum inside of me! Karma!" 

"Fuu- Mouse, (Y/n), I'm gonna cum!"

With the last few thrusts he spilled inside of you, your thighs shake with orgasmic bliss. He ruts against you, riding out his bliss as your velvet walls are coated with his thick seed. His sporadic movements slowed and he stopped. His hand released your neck, not that he was squeezing much any more. Preferring to hear your pretty moans rather than hold you back. 

You panted beneath him. He caught his breath and sat up on his knees. He tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. He looked over his handiwork as he buckled his belt. 

"Mouse, you gotta work with me here, pants are a must." He chuckles and helps you off the ground to a sitting position. You lean your head on his shoulder and he smiles, smoothing your hair down even though his own locks were more mussed. 

"I don' wanna." 

"Well you gotta." He kissed your temple. He got to his feet and helped you up. He picked your slacks up off the ground and dusted them. You hold his shoulders as he bends over and helps you step into them. He smiles at how obedient you were being and he kisses your tummy as he zipped up your fly. 

"Good Mouse, we need to get to class." Karma glanced at his wrist watch and raised a brow. "We have about 5 minutes before class starts." 

You lean against the tree, exhausted, your throat sore. Karma put his hands on your hips and kissed your cheek. You reach behind you to run your fingers through his hair. You both watched as the rest of the class started to file out to the field. Korosensei who wasn't standing next to Mr. Karasuma at first was next to him now. You smile a bit as Karma kissed you. 

"So how are we going to kill him?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my oneshots book! 
> 
> Sometimes sadomasochism runs wild with me. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
